Promises
by intensityENSUES
Summary: CAMP ROCK. Mitchie is tired of never being able to see Shane. Can he fix that? SHMITCHIE. One-shot.


**A/N: **Gosh it's like...3:30 in the morning and I wrote this entire thing in one sitting. I must be crazy. Anyways, my first Camp Rock fanfic. Uhm. What else... OH I got the idea after watching "Because I Said So" (cute movie) and...uhhh. OH. Set about 4 years after Camp Rock. I think I mentioned that in my story. I CAN'T TELL.

_..._

When Mitchie was bored, she baked. When Mitchie was upset, she baked. When Mitchie wanted to bake, she baked. Mitchie Torres loved baking. It was something she inherited from her mother, and she honestly could not stop doing it. Ever since that time in Camp Rock, where she first met her boyfriend Shane Grey in the kitchen, she sensed something between them. At the time she didn't know whether it was just a strange angry connection or something more. As a much wiser person, 4 years after that incident, Mitchie knew it was a mutual connection between the two teens at such a young age. She found out at the end of the summer that Shane felt it too, and that's where their journey began.

As Mitchie stood at the counter of her kitchen mixing a cake batter, she wondered when said boyfriend would be arriving back from the filming of the new Connect 3 music video. As the girlfriend of a popstar (or preferably to Shane, "Rockstar") the two had been through a rough series of arguments and long distance, but they pulled it off, and after four years they finally wanted to settle down.

Or at least Mitchie did.

She sighed, and pushed her hair back, getting flour in her hair as she did so. She wanted to be with Shane. For a long time now, and work was slowing down for him (let's face it, these pop stars aren't getting any younger). Mitchie missed him. She missed the summer's that she had with him at Camp Rock, and she missed being able to wake up to him kissing her forehead, or her nose, or just to wake up with him next to her in general.

A tear slid down her cheek, and she beat the batter harder.

"GOD DAMN IT. Why does this have to be so hard?!" She yelled in frustration. As she set down the spatula and washed her hands with the tears still slowly sliding down her cheeks, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered, trying to sound as content as she could.

"Hello Ms. Torres, you don't sound very happy today, what's going on?" Shane's voice calmed her down and she immediately smiled.

"I just miss you. That's all. I didn't see you this morning when you wake up. I'm making a cake for desert for dinner, will you be home by then?" Mitchie bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what was coming up.

"I don't know, Mitch." A tear fell down her face once more. Shane could hear her crying. "Babe, don't cry, I promise I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise you."

Mitchie yelled into the phone in frustration. "What else have you promised me, Shane?! You promised me that I would be able to see you more. You promised me that we would go on vacation. You promised me we could go back to the place where we first met. You promised me that you would never make me cry, Shane. You're breaking these promises, and it's breaking me."

Shane ran his hand through his hair. "Mitch, I'm trying as hard as I can to make these things for happen for you, and to do that it requires sacrifices."

"Sacrifices, Shane? I moved from my home in Texas to live with you, here in New York. I gave up my college dream to be with you, because you were my dream. And I find out you're never home? I've dealt with this for too long, Shane. All I want is to have dinner with you, for one night and you can't even do that." She slumped down to the kitchen floor, her head resting against the cabinet. "I miss you, Shane."

"Can I say something totally irrelevant?" Shane asked coyly.

Mitchie sat up, confused. "What?"

"I think it's absolutely adorable when you get flour in your hair." Mitchie looked around confused, then patted her head to see if she had flour in her hair.

"How did you-"

"And you're wearing the dress I got you for your 18th birthday. I always told you purple looked nice on you." Mitchie stood up around the kitchen, mouth amazed looking around.

"Shane, are you home?" She asked timidly.

"I don't know. You tell me." Mitchie opened the balcony window and there he stood, with a bouquet of flowers. "I hate making you cry, Mitch." Mitchie stood there, astonished and quickly hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

"You are a jackass, Shane Grey." She said crying into his chest.

"Can I say something, Mitchie?"

"Yes, you may."

"I love it when I come home after a long day of work, to find you baking, and when I get to hug you, and smell your hair, you small like cake batter. It reminds me of our first kiss." Mitchie, still hiding in his chest smiled.

"In the kitchen at Camp." She whispered.

Shane slowly pulled away from Mitchie and he looked into her eyes. "I promise you a lot of things. I honestly can't say I can keep some of them, and Mitchie there is one promise I know I will never break. I have been in love with you since you were 16 and I was 18, and you were the girl with the voice. Here we are, 4 years later, and you are still dealing with annoying situations like the press, and my constant departure. I wonder everyday how lucky I am to have you, I wonder what on earth did I do to deserve you, someone who would stay by me for four years, four years of complete chaos. You are strong, and beautiful, and talented in more ways than one, and every day I fall in love with you more and more. The one promise that I will forever keep till the day I die, is the promise that I will love you 

forever. Don't you ever forget that." She kissed him after that. Her hands going behind his neck and his around her waist. "Wait, there's one more thing I have to do." Shane dug around in his pockets and found the small, square velvet box in his pocket. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, and I know for a fact now that I am not touring for the next two years. Mitchie, in this break of time, I want you to marry me. Can you do that for me?"

Mitchie's smile burst into a fully fledged grin as she kissed Shane again.

"You have no Idea how long I've waited for you to come home." Shane smiled and kissed her again.

"You still haven't answered my question." Shane said playfully.

"Of course, Shane. I will marry you."


End file.
